ComSat
HU ComSat units are hardened, deploy-able satellites, made to facilitate communications with ground forces. While HU-SIF vessels all possess contained systems of communication that allow such vessels to communicate with each-other directly through the HU Comms hub on Osrisis, the presence of ground forces, atmospheric fighters and heavy armor necessitates a method of communication usable by said forces. Thus, the ComSat. ComSat Unit Types There are several different models of ComSat, the use of said models depending on many different factors: time frame of deployment, units in area, presence of allies, ect. ComSat I The CS I is a temporary, throw-away unit meant for short-term communications in emergencies. As such, the unit is equipped with non-rechargeable cells and the mere basics in terms of wiring. Such units are used when deployment is needed immediately, or when emergency teams are moving in on a location, and is meant as either a disposable asset or a fill-in for more advanced CS units. ComSat II CS II units are designed to be a part of a larger planetary communications system over long periods of time, mostly carrying civilian communique and feeding it through the network to its intended destination. Such systems are designed with this in mind, and are typically run off of solar power and batteries, much like their Earth counterparts. However, these units are not meant for military use, as they are not necessarily the most secure. ComSat III CS III is the military counterpart to the ComSat II; such units form a planetary comms grid around some allied worlds and some HU scientific outpost worlds. As technology advances and ComSat III replacement becomes necessary, older CS III units are often retasked as civilian ComSats, filling the role of ComSat II units to a better degree. Unlike CS I and II units, III units are equipped with multiple failsafes. When a foreign piece of equipment is installed or tampering is detected by the satellite's internal systems, the software will wait sixteen seconds for a confirmation ping from COMs or similar military body: if this ping is not received within this time frame, the satellite will then direct it's power towards opening a direct wormhole into COMs, sending an alarm, its location, and any relevant data it might have, then it burns itself by overclocking every system and dumping its coolant. Because of this, there is an impressive amount of protocol surrounding the modification or replacement of old CS III units. Because of their tactically hardened casings, enough to the point that they can survive weapons barrage from smaller classifications of vessels, CS III units have occasionally fallen out of orbit and survived re-entry. A few CS III units have been discovered circulating in civilian markets, and a unit falling out of the sky onto an un-contacted world has often inspired suspicion and fear of alien invasion among the populace and governments. ComSat IV CS IV units are at the military extreme: these satellites are not just hardened, they are armored and armed with sef-defensive weapons systems. A network of CS IV units is armed to the point that said units are often counted as a portion of a planet's defensive systems.